Zoids: Generation X Role Playing Fiction
by Donny Knowles
Summary: A story of a boy and his Shadow Fox as they create the ultimate Zoid Team, The Saga Team!!! Please Read and Reveiw
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Donny walked down the grassy hill, looking for a good spot to sit. The grass was still wet with morning dew when he laid down his towel. Donny reached into his blue backpack and felt around for something. "C'mon… it's gotta be here…" Donny said. "Ah ha! There you are!" Donny pulled out a Digital Camera and it's tripod in a clear, flat spot of the hill. A large sound came from above and Donny looked up at the white capsule. "A Judge capsule! I got the coordinates right!" He said. Grabbing the bag and pressing the record button on the camera, Donny ran further down the hill to get a good spot. The capsule landed with a boom, making a huge crater around it.  
  
"Warning! The area within a 5-mile radius is now a Zoid Battlefield! All unauthorized personal please leave the area! Danger!" The judge yelled. The judge was a skinny white robot. It had a computer screen on his face and two long arms, each with a metal flag. The left hand had a red flag and right with a blue one. Its robotic form was turning around in the half open capsule, as it was yelling out danger. Donny ignored the warning, for he had watched many Zoid battles at the distance. He always liked to record them on his camera and study them later. Since he didn't have a Zoid, he couldn't go into battles. The robotic Judge continued. "The Gun Sniper Team vs. The Tigers Team. Battle Mode 0982."  
  
Donny was familiar with both teams. He had seen them fight in other battles before. He was a fan of the Gun Snipers team, but didn't want a Gun Sniper. He wanted a more maneuverable Zoid. "Battle Mode Approved." He wanted a faster Zoid. "Area Scanned." He wanted to have high-speed battles. "Battle Field, Set Up." He wanted to be an S Rank Zoid Pilot. "Ready?" And to be the best! "FIGHT!" 


	2. The Team Begins to Form

Chapter 1  
  
The Team Begins to Form  
  
"Wow look at those Tigers go!!!" "I got 100 credits on the Gun Snipers!" "I'll take that bet!" Cheers and boos were heard all through the pub as people bet on the teams all around the world. Jake looked up from his drink to see the fight between the Gun Sniper Team and the Zaber Tigers Team. Jake was tall, with brown hair and he was wearing a black leather jacket with "Mercenary" on the back. He got up from his seat and walked over to the screening room where the fight was going on. "1000 on the Snipers." He said coolly. The people in the room all looked at him. They knew who he was. Jake was a famous mercenary.  
  
"Are you crazy man? The Gun Snipers never win!" said one man. "There's no way they could win!" Jake sighed and smirked. "So then isn't this the perfect deal?" He asked, his eyes closed as he smirked. "Well… Yeah! I'll take that bet!" "Me too!" Most of the pub bet Jake on the Snipers. If he lost he would be out 23,000 credits. But Jake had one thing they didn't. Mercenaries luck. Within five minutes the battle was over. The Gun Snipers had two Wild Weasel Unit each. They were able to destroy the tigers in minutes. Although the last tiger was a Great Zaber, the red and black model with the flight booster pack, meaning it was a better grade then his partners. Though it didn't help when the Snipers leader, in a Red Comet Gun Sniper, shot him down.  
  
"You must have cheated!" Said the first man. "From way over here? I'd like to see anyone do that." Jake said, still sitting with is arms crossed and the same smirk on his face. The man considered, and then gave up his money. So did the other twenty-two men that bet on the fight. Jake had won this kind of money everywhere he went. He had always studied the previous fights of both teams to see who would most likely win. And when he spotted the Snipers Team walk out of Zach's Junk with 6 Weasel Units it gave him the idea they would have an upper hand.  
  
Elsewhere…  
  
"Wow that was a good fight!" Donny said to himself as he walked home with the footage. Donny Knowles was tall for 16, with brown anime-style hair and hazel eyes. He walked into the local pub to see people were grumbling about something. "What's wrong mister?" Donny asked a man in a coat and a red hat. "That mercenary got us again. Dumb luck is what I call it. Pure dumb luck." He grumbled, leaving the bar with his hands in his now empty pockets. "Wow. That guy must be really lucky if he's done this before… I have to see this guy!" Donny said. He rushed over to the area where everyone was leaving and saw Jake in the corner, a wad of cash in his hands.  
  
"Hey! You must be the mercenary that's so popular around here!" Donny said to Jake. Jake was counting the money but looked up at Donny. "What's it to you?" He asked with a calm voice. "Nothing I just wanted to know." Donny said back. "My names Donny." Jake smiled and put his money away, satisfied that he didn't get ripped off. "Got a Zoid?" Jake asked Donny. "Nope. Not yet anyway." Donny answered as Jake stood up. "C'mon. Let me show you something." Jake said. He left the bar and Donny followed, eager to see what Jake had, since it was most likely a Zoid.  
  
3 Miles Off in a Zoids Hanger…  
  
After the 10-minute drive from the bar, Donny and Jake entered a hanger. The hanger was large, with rare Zoids like Geno Saurer and Iron Kong all over. "My Zoid is over here." Jake said, leading Donny through a huge gateway, big enough for a Zoid. Donny entered and saw a single Zoid. It was silver, with red here and there, with green eyes and teeth sharp as blades. It had hooked claws and a huge double barrel beam cannon on top. "A Lightning Saix…" Donny said, mystified. "It gets me around." Jake said smirking.  
  
Jake showed Donny around the large hanger, with great astonishment on how much Donny already knew about the Zoids. "Oh yeah! Look at these!" Donny said. Reaching into his trusty blue bag, Donny pulled out the recent tapes he had made. Jake took them and read the labels out loud. "The Tigers Team vs. The Snipers Team, The Warp Team vs. The Mute Team, The Chaos Team vs. The Geno Team, you've got some good tapes here." Said Jake.  
  
Suddenly, a large crash was heard from outside. "What's that?" Donny asked Jake. "I have no idea…" The two ran out of the hanger to see the biggest Zoid they had ever looked upon… And it was destroying the hanger.  
  
"Hold on!" Donny yelled at the large Zoid, an Elephander. "Why are you destroying the base!?" The Elephander's head moved towards them and a familiar voice was heard. "Cause that mercenary cheated and stole our money!" It was the man Donny had spoken to at the pub. As he finished yelling, two more Zoids came up from behind, shouting and agreeing. The Zoids were a supped-up Gojulas and a Rev Raptor. "The Retro Team! They all use Prehistoric Type Zoids!" Donny said. "How do you know that?" Asked Jake. "I've seen them battle before! The Geno Saurer has a CP-10 Cannon and the Elephander is equipped with a CP-15 Assault Gattling Unit!" Donny said warily.  
  
"What about the Rev Raptor?" asked Jake. "It has major speed and power upgrades!" Jake smirked and ran back in the base with Donny. "You don't have a Zoid right? Use the Shadow Fox!" Jake said. Donny ran over to the Zoid. It was black with yellow decals here and there can a High Performance Rotating Machine Gun on it's top. Donny quickly climbed the ladder and entered the Zoid. Donny didn't know the controls very well, but he knew some of them! Pulling back on the huge joy-stick-like controls, he bounded out of the hanger with the Lightning Saix.  
  
"Were the Retro Team and we don't give up money that easily!" yelled the man in the Geno Saurer. The man and his Zoid lunged forward at them. "Donny! You take the Geno! I can take care of the other two!" "You're the boss!" Donny said. He pushed forward on the joysticks and the Shadow Fox sped towards the Geno. It was a large black and purple Zoid that looked very vicious. A helmet like cockpit and huge feet and claws came rushing at him in a purple fury. Donny dodged them but was hit by its huge tail.  
  
Donny quickly recovered and dodged the Geno Saurer's huge claws. Leaving a large gap in the ground and an angry pilot, Donny sped off in the opposite direction, turned, and came running back. "Activating CP-10 Cannon!" Said the angry Geno Pilot. The Cannon Fired at the Shadow Fox but was easily avoided. "Alright buddy! My turn!" Donny yelled. He reached above him and grabbed a joystick with a button on top. He pressed the button and shot at the Geno, leaving bullet holes in the Saurer's leg. The man bent down to look at the damage, sparks flying from the spot.  
  
"You think that's going to stop me? HA!" Said the man, but was in great astonishment to find the Shadow Fox had disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. "Nope." He heard Donny said. "But this is!" Shadow Fox leapt out of the smoke and in to the air. Donny twisted a lever next to the Shadow Fox's computer monitor and yelled. "Strike Laser Claw!!!" The Shadow Fox's claws glowed and slashed the Geno Saurer's side and right claw off. Shadow Fox landed behind the stunned Zoid as it fell to the ground. The man was unconscious.  
  
"Yes! My first victory! Now where did Jake go?" He said to himself as the Shadow Fox let out a howl. He turned to see lots of smoke and flame coming from where Jake had fought. The Lightning Saix trotted out of the wreckage with the Rev Raptor's bladed claw and arm in its mouth. With a thumping noise Lightning Saix tossed the arm to the ground and roared. "No… Jake look out!" Donny yelled. The Elephander's grappling trunk latches on to Lightning Saix's leg and begins to pull it in to the smoke and flames. "Oh no! I didn't get it as well as I thought!" Jake said terrified. "Strike Laser Claw!!!" Donny slashed through the Elephander's huge trunk, making the rest of the trunk fly up and smash into the Elephander's head and knocking out the pilot.  
  
"Thanks." Jake said, climbing out of his Lightning Saix. The leg was pretty thrashed and Jake surveyed the damage. "We need to call the Battle Commission about this." Jake said.  
  
Later that day…  
  
It was sunset and the smoke had cleared, the flames put out. Four Iron Kongs and the police came and arrested the Retro team. One police officer, a thin old man came over to the two. "I see you trashed them pretty good." He said. Donny and Jake nodded. "Well may I please see your licenses?" He asked. Jake took a small calculator-like thing from his pocket and let the man scan it. "Thank you. And you?" The policeman held out his hand to take Donny's license… too bad he didn't have one. "I… don't have one…"  
  
"Well if your going to pilot the Shadow Fox anymore you have to get one." The police officer said to Donny, his arms crossed. "It's not my Shadow Fox. It's Jake's. But I'm going to buy one of my own! So… I guess I'll take that test!" Donny said. He looked up at the officer again. "So what kind of test?" "It's a piloting test. Nothing major." Jake said. "OK. But how am I going to get there?" Donny asked. He hadn't thought of that. But the officer was on it. "We'll give you a ride young man. It's on the way anyway."  
  
"Thanks! Come on Jake!" Donny said, running to the police's cargo ship. "I can't come right now. I need to repair Lightning Saix. I'll meet you up there." Jake said walking back into the base. "Bye!" Donny yelled back. Donny and the officer got into the cargo and rode off to the next adventure.  
  
  
  
Next Time:  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Could You Evaluate on That? 


	3. Could you Evaluate on That?

Chapter 2  
  
Could You Evaluate on That?  
  
Emma Hulox ran through the hanger, panting as she went. She wasn't in very good shape, being raised as a rich girl; she had become spoiled. She then stood up, trying to look as professional as possible, despite being so sweaty. She had long blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. Emma walked into the hallway, looking for the evaluation test, when all of a sudden she was hit to the ground. A tall boy with brown hair had run into her, she scowled. It was Donny. "Watch where your going peasant!" "Sorry! Wait… peasant?" Donny helped the girl up. "Yes! Now move aside! I'm going to be the best Zoid Pilot ever! And I'm not letting poor folk like you to stand in my way!" She snapped at him. Pushing Donny down, Emma stormed off. "What's up with her?"  
  
Donny continued to look for the evaluation test. The hanger was very big, like a mega mall. "Man… where is this place? I want to get my Zoid license!" He yelled. But then, Donny heard someone behind him. He turned to see… "Jake!"  
  
"Hey there."  
  
"How's Lightning Saix?"  
  
"Fixed."  
  
"Good! Do you know where the test is?"  
  
"Over there."  
  
Jake pointed to a large door, with the words "Evaluation Test" over it. "Oh…. That explains a lot…" Donny said. He was amazed he hadn't seen it before. "C'mon. I'll take you there." Jake said coolly. Donny followed Jake into the room, and saw lots of other young pilots there. The crowd parted to let Jake through; apparently he was some kind of celebrity. He walked to the desk, Donny close behind, and put his arm down on it. "Hey there Sandra." He said. "This is the new kid I told you about." The girl, apparently called Sandra, looked out from behind the desk to see Donny. "Oh! Hello! So you're the kid who saved Mr. Goldberg's life!"  
  
"Um… yes…" He said. She was a bit too perky. "Is this where I get my license?" he asked Sandra. Her face went from perky to stone cold. "OK. You think you can get you license?" She asked him in a gruff way. Donny slowly nodded and she scribbled something down. "Follow me boy." She said. Donny quickly followed her into another room, and before the door closed, he could hear Jake say "Good luck. Your gonna need it."  
  
The room was huge and made mostly of stainless steel. "Over here boy." She said. Walking over Sandra, Donny saw a large window. "Pick a Zoid for the test." "Uh…" "Pick one!" "Shadow Fox!" he said quickly. He was beginning to think Sandra didn't like him. "Very well. I will see you on the battle grounds." Donny looked confused. "Battle—" But before he could finish, a tube shot up from under him, trapping him in it. The tube vacuumed him through a series of tunnels over the hanger until he found himself in the Shadow Fox. "Ow…"  
  
Donny quickly grabbed onto the controls, before something else weird might happen. The hanger door opened and he trotted out into a large arena. Many people were standing there, hissing, and booing. "Where am I?" He asked no one in particular. "You in the stadium." Donny looked to see a screen had popped up on the left side of the cockpit. His hand passed right through it… it was a hologram. "Beat me and you get your license." She continued. "Sounds easy enough!" he said smiling. "Oh?"  
  
Sandra's Zoid was a custom made Red Horn, equipped with Twin 80mm anti- aircraft cannons, Tri-Barrel artillery Cannon, various 20mm and 30mm cannons, and rocket pods. Not to mention its Sensor Horns and stabilizer thrusters. "Does everyone have to fight you!?" He asked in astonishment. "Nope. Only he ones I like." She said smirking. The Red Horn thrust forward at the Shadow Fox, but Donny quickly dodged it. Shadow Fox ran forward at Red Horn, gaining speed. "Strike Laser Claw!" He yelled. The Shadow Fox's claw slashed at the Red Horn, but something unexpected happened.  
  
The Red Horn used its 80mm Anti-Aircraft Cannons, shooting Donny, and Shadow Fox down before the blow was delivered. "Grr… How did she do that???" he asked Shadow Fox. The screen popped up again, with a smirking Sandra on the other end. "Sensor Horns and Anti-Aircraft Cannons. Not so cocky now, eh?" She laughed insanely and the screen disappeared like someone had turned off the TV.  
  
"Red Saber Thrust!" Sandra yelled. The Red Horn thrust at Shadow Fox, sending him flying. "Ahg! There has to be some way to… that's it! Shadow Fox, when he charges, stand still until I tell you. You'll know what to do." Donny said. The Shadow Fox howled and stood still. "Frightened?" She said. The Red Horn charged at them again. "Well this should end your sorrows!" The horn glowed as Red Horn lunged at Shadow Fox. "NOW!" Shadow Fox's claws glowed and it jumped up into the air. "Strike Laser Claw!" Shadow Fox slashed the horn and part of the law clear off the Red Horn.  
  
"What!? Where did they go?? I can't see!" yelled Sandra. The Shadow Fox turned and shot its Vulcan Cannon at the damaged Red Horn. The battle was all over. "Damn it!" Sandra yelled. "Yes! I got my license!" He yelled.  
  
Later that day…  
  
"Great fight. Saw it all on the TV." Jake said. They were in the hanger's pub; Jake had won another wad of money that he had split with Donny. Donny smiled at his new license. "Well, I better get a Zoid sometime soon." Donny said, still playing with the license. "Well why don't you buy the Shadow Fox you used for battle? It seems to like you." Jake said smiling. "What do you—AHH!!!!" Donny turned around to see that the Shadow Fox had followed him into the pub. Donny saw the door to the pub in ruins. "Looks like I got me a Zoid!" Donny smiled and laughed.  
  
Even Later that day at the Weapons Shop…  
  
"OK… so that's two Retractable Hardened Alloy Strike Blades, a Wild Weasel Unit, and Two Hidden Missile Pods with eight missiles each. That'll come to 13,000." The man said. Donny reached into his pocket but Jake stopped him. "Allow me. It's the least I can do for you saving my butt before." Jake said. "Sure! Thanks!" Donny said. Jake paid the man and the parts were added onto the Shadow Fox. "So where do we go next?" Donny asked Jake. "We?" "Aren't we a team?" Donny asked Jake. Jake smiled. "Yeah sure. Well, we can't be a team with two people. Let's find couple more kids and get a cargo ship. Then we'll be a team." Jake replied.  
  
"Okay! Then here begins the forming of The Saga Team!" Donny said, punching the sky.  
  
"Hey how come you get to name it!"  
  
"Because it was MY idea!"  
  
"Well you wouldn't even have a Zoid if it wasn't for me!"  
  
"Well you wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for me!"  
  
And as Donny and Jake fought for hours, they didn't realize someone was watching them. Someone rich, someone ruthless, someone from the Carnage Team.  
  
Next Time:  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Chaos of Carnage!  
  
  
  
Saga Team Stats  
  
Rank: F  
  
Wins: 0  
  
Losses: 0  
  
Members: 2  
  
Donny Knowles  
  
Age: 16  
  
Money: 15,000  
  
Target Points: 3000  
  
Zoid: RZ-046 Shadow Fox  
  
Weapons: Retractable Hardened Alloy Strike Blades, a Wild Weasel Unit, and Two Hidden Missile Pods with eight missiles each. Retractable and Rotating AZ30 mm laser Vulcan cannon, AZ 70mm Electromagnetic Net Cannon, and smokescreen generators. Also equipped for "Strike Laser Claw" attack.  
  
Jake Goldberg  
  
Age: 16  
  
Money: 465,000  
  
Target Points: 44,000  
  
Zoid: EZ-035 Lightning Saix  
  
Weapons: Twin forward facing Lightning Beam Cannons, Customized Strike Claws, and Teeth, And a High Performance Rotating Machine Gun. 


	4. The Chaos of Carnage!

Chapter 3  
  
The Chaos of Carnage!  
  
"OK, so it's settled! The team is called The Saga Team! Agreed?" "Agreed…" Donny had eventually won the fight. "And what happens if you die?" Jake asked as he smirked. "Then… then you can call it the Black Panther Team…" Donny sighed and the two walked out of the hanger area. "Well, we better get at least two or three more members. Were going to need attack Zoids, Defense Zoids, and Air Zoids." Jake continued. "And since we have a speed, and a maneuverability Zoids that's good with sneak attacks, all we need is some more Zoids." Jake said as they walked through the hallways of the station. "Well what about the team members having more than one Zoid?" Donny queried. "Well that might be something to think about."  
  
The two kept walking through the station and looking at all the different stuff. "Oh! A Virtual Reality Zoids Sim!!" Donny said. He grabbed Jake by his collar and he pulled him to the machine. "Hey! What are you doing???" Jake yelled. "Making you fight me!" Donny said. He pushed Jake into the Sim and walked into the other door.  
  
"Battle Mode 0999. Donny vs. Jake. Ready? Fight!" The judge yelled. Donny rushed forward in his simulated Shadow Fox and shot both of his machine guns at Jake. His Lightning Saix dodged and slashed Donny. "Grr! Nice shot!" Donny said. "But try and avoid this!" Two missile pods were revealed from the Shadow Fox's sides. A large machine appeared on his back from nowhere and he jumped up onto a large ledge. "Activating CP-13 Wild Weasel!" Donny said. His Shadow Fox aimed at the oncoming Lightning Saix and "Weasel Unit Total Assault!" Missiles and bullets shot from the Shadow Fox and hit around Lightning Saix. A huge explosion and smoke clouded the area.  
  
"Now that's got to be worth at least 2000 target points!" Donny said happily. A large beam shot out of the smoke and destroyed the ledge he was standing on. "Oh no! I was helping him beat me! I made a smokescreen!" Donny said to himself as the Shadow Fox slammed down to the rocky ground. "The winner is… Jake!" Yelled the judge. "Aw… and I was so close too!!!" Donny yelled as he walked out of the simulator. "Nice match though. You must have earned at least 5000 target points." Jake smiled. "Now we should get some more members."  
  
"I hear your looking for a new team member." Donny and Jake looked up to see a boy, around their age, with black hair and brown eyes. He had a black vest on and brown pants. "My names Cam. Cam David." Cam smiled and held out his resume. "Please accept my resume and look it over thoroughly." Donny read the resume. "Cam Crockett… 15… Zoid: Command Wolf AC custom? Custom?" Donny asked Cam. "Here's a pic I took yesterday." Cam handed Jake a picture of a black Command Wolf AC. "Let's see… it has Twin 80 mm Cannons, A CP-04 Attack Unit, Quad rear-facing smokescreen generators, and Hardened Alloy Strike Blades? Nice." Jake said. He handed Donny the picture and Donny examined it. "What time can you start?"  
  
Unknown Location…  
  
"I see they've acquired a new member. It'll be a fair fight now." The dark figure moved to the screen. Donny and his team were on it apparently they were being watched. "Why are we monitoring these newbies?"  
  
"Because they have the mercenaries."  
  
"That's not Goldberg is it?"  
  
"It is. He's grown up Yanger."  
  
"Ah. I haven't seen him for a while. I thought when we sent the Retro Team they would be finished."  
  
"Not with his team member Knowles around."  
  
"We should try and recruit him. The new one as well."  
  
"Yes… once they're here Goldberg will come easily."  
  
"And the Carnage will rule."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Stop laughing you idiot someone will here you."  
  
"Yes Ms. Hulox."  
  
The two figures departed from the Black Cargo and into the earth's atmosphere.  
  
Back at the hanger…  
  
"Go Command Wolf!" Cam was showing Jake and Donny his skills. "Fire AZ30 mm laser Vulcan cannon!!!" Donny yelled. They were using Verbal Controls to go easy on Cam. Cam quickly dodged the blasts and jumped up in the air. Cam quickly flipped a switch near the top of his control unit and his CP-04 fired a beam directly at Donny. "Nice shot!" Donny said. He quickly rolled out of the way. "That shot would have hit me!" Cam smiled. Smoke filled the field. "I see. Since the Command Wolf and the Shadow Fox are very similar and are like cousin Zoids, the Command Wolf has a smoke generator!" Donny said to himself.  
  
"Command Wolf! Use your Hardened Alloy Strike Blades!" Cam yelled. "Not today!" Lightning Saix leapt into the side of the Command Wolf, freezing Cam's system. "Aw! That sucks! Nice hit though!" Cam said. He got out of the Command Wolf and took off his helmet. "Am I still on the team?" He asked. "Sure! You think losing to one of the world's best mercenaries will get you off the team? You can't get rid of us that easy!" Donny yelled. The three laughed and secured their Zoids.  
  
The Hanger…  
  
"So when are we going to apply to the Zoids Battle Commission for permission to be a team?" Donny asked Jake. "I think we should when we get five members. Then we'll have reserves." Jake said. "And we'll need one to be a strategy specialist." "Yeah, I mean I can make a good one or two but, I'm no specialist." Cam said. He sighed and sat down in the lounge with Jake and Donny. "Yeah. We hired you because you were a good fighter and a mechanic." Jake said, closing his eyes.  
  
Outside…  
  
"The Kongs are in position Ms. Hulox!" Yelled a man from the cockpit of an Iron Kong. Emma smiled and raised her hand. "Fire."  
  
Back inside…  
  
"So, who else are we—" But before Donny could finish, the wall crumbled with a huge boom as the three pilots fell to the ground. The large sound of Zoids footsteps was heard throughout the hanger. An Iron Kong with a smoking wrist gun was standing in front of the Saga Team. "Saga Team! Surrender your mercenary or we shall destroy you!" The Iron Kong yelled. "No way!" Donny yelled at the large Zoid. "Then prepare to die!" The Iron Kongs blasted at them, but they quickly ran.  
  
"We need to get to the Zoid Hanger!" Cam yelled. "This way!" Jake led them down a shortcut that went straight to the hanger. A girl was in the hanger, admiring her new blue and white Gun Sniper when she saw the boys and heard a crash. "What's going on???" she called. "There are a bunch of Iron Kongs attacking the base!" yelled Cam. "Get in your Gun Sniper and help! They won't attack you! They're after us!" Jake yelled. "I suppose… it's a rather nice hanger." She said. She got into her Gun Sniper and booted it up.  
  
"Nice Zoid." Donny said as he ran past her with his Shadow Fox. She smiled. "I like you! You have a team I could join?" she asked him. Jake's screen appeared on the right side of her cockpit. "THIS REALLY ISN'T THE TIME TO—" "Calm down Jake. Jake's right but were a new team called the Saga Team and we need new members! Now lets get those Kongs!" Donny yelled. His Shadow Fox picked up speed and was close behind Jake's Lightning Saix. Cam's Command Wolf was behind Donny and the girls Gun Sniper was behind him.  
  
The four Zoids entered the hanger and saw the Iron Kongs. "Weasel Unit Total Assault!" Donny yelled. Missiles and bullets slammed into the first Iron Kong, knocking it over. It quickly got up and fired its wrist gun at Donny. "Oh no ya don't! Vulcan Cannon!" Donny yelled. The beam shot off the Kongs wrist gun and damaged its arm. Mean while, Jake was dealing with the second Iron Kong. "Come on slow poke!" He yelled as his Zoid sped around the enemy. Cam's Command Wolf grabbed a loose wire that had came out of the damage wall and ran it over to Jake.  
  
"Here!" He yelled. Lightning Saix grabbed the cable and ran around the Kongs feet until it was tied up. The Kong tried to chase him but fell over and froze. But as this was happening, the girl's Gun Sniper was making quick work of the other Iron Kong. "And this and this and that!" She yelled, shooting random missiles. Donny saw a fourth Iron Kong sneaking up behind her. "Look out!" He yelled. She turned in time to see the Iron Kong's fist coming at her.  
  
"Strike Laser Claw!" Donny jumped up and ripped the Kong's arm clear off. It landed and ran over to the girl. "You ok?" He asked. "My names Kristin Mahogany… and I'm fine…" She said. "So about applications…" She said, her Gun Sniper advancing on Donny. "Uh…" But before Donny and Kristin could do anything, another Zoid appeared. But this time, they knew there was no way to stop it with four Zoids. Emma Hulox at it's main cockpit. "I'd like you to meet, Ultrasaurus."  
  
Next Time:  
  
The Liger Zero  
  
  
  
Donny Knowles  
  
Age: 16  
  
Money: 15,000  
  
Target Points: 7,000  
  
Zoid: RZ-046 Shadow Fox  
  
Weapons: Retractable Hardened Alloy Strike Blades, a Wild Weasel Unit, and Two Hidden Missile Pods with eight missiles each. Retractable and Rotating AZ30 mm laser Vulcan cannon, AZ 70mm Electromagnetic Net Cannon, and smokescreen generators. Also equipped for "Strike Laser Claw" attack.  
  
Jake Goldberg  
  
Age: 16  
  
Money: 465,000  
  
Target Points: 45,000  
  
Zoid: EZ-035 Lightning Saix  
  
Weapons: Twin forward facing Lightning Beam Cannons, Customized Strike Claws, and Teeth, And a High Performance Rotating Machine Gun.  
  
Cam David  
  
Age: 15  
  
Money: 10,000  
  
Target Points: 4,000  
  
Zoid: RZ-042 Command Wolf AC  
  
Weapons: Twin 80 mm Cannons, A CP-04 Attack Unit, Quad rear-facing smokescreen generators, and Hardened Alloy Strike Blades.  
  
???Kristin Mahogany???  
  
Age: 15  
  
Money: 30,000  
  
Target Points: 6,000  
  
Zoid: RZ-030 Gun Sniper  
  
Weapons: Forward-facing 80 mm cannon, rear-facing 144mm cannon, dual pivoting 3-barrel 40mm Gatling cannons, dual concealed 8-shot mortar rocket pods, and a CP-13 Wild Weasel Unit. 


	5. The Liger Zero X

Chapter 4  
  
The Liger Zero X  
  
The four members of the Saga Team and their supposed new teammate stepped back in awe. "The Ultrasaurus is 27.5m high and is 50.0m in length…" Cam said. His Command Wolf was stopped dead In it's tracks. Donny looked at the amazing arsenals. "Four 360mm Cannons, 4 AAZ Surface-to-air/Surface-to- surface Missiles, Two 6-Shot AZ Rocket Pods, Dual Twin AAZ 100mm Forward- facing Cannons, Forward-facing grenade Launchers with 8 tubes, six AAZ 90mm air-defense cannons, dual tail-mounted AZ 120mm cannons, and various 20mm and 30mm cannons…"  
  
The sheer size of the Zoid was incredible, with room for more than six people. And as they could see, five more pilots were in various cockpits on the Ultrasaurus. "Show time." Emma said smiling. "You and your little friends make quite the little Zoid club." Yanger said. He was clad in black armor and a helmet to match. "But you won't escape this time Goldberg." Yanger's custom Dibison emerged from behind and snorted triumphantly.  
  
"Trapped," Said Yanger, certainly smirking under his helmet. "And to be killed… how does that feel?" Yanger taunted. "Why don't you tell us?" Jake asked, smiling. "Tsk, tsk, tsk… you thought we were the only ones here?" Donny asked. Yanger turned and gasped. Dozens of Zoids were behind him, all aimed for the Ultrasaurus and the rest of the Carnage Team. "Strike Laser Claw!" Donny yelled. Yanger turned just in time to see the claw slash its 17 mortar cannons off with one blow.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You think they can stop us? Well your mistaken." Asked Emma. "Send in the Liger Zero X. We'll see you guys later!" Emma said. She and the rest of the Carnage Team retreated from the hanger. "What did she say? The Liger Zero X?" Kristen asked. "That's a modified version of a transformation Zoid… only a handful in existence." Donny informed her. The other Zoid pilots had left and they were alone. "I see you've done your homework. SUPER STRIKE LASER CLAW!" A mysterious voice said to them. Cam, Jake, and Kristen were down in a glowing white flash.  
  
"Guys are you OK!?" Donny asked. "Oh yeah. We're playing let's get hit by the Giant Evil Zoid!" Jake snapped. Donny looked up. A black, blue, and gold Zoid with a lion-like appearance was standing on a crumbling platform. It had ferocious claws and black bolts holding it together. With red eyes and extremely sharp teeth with a double barrel shot cannon and twin retractable energy blades, it was on Zoid not to run into in a dark alley. Two blades shot out from its side and its white claws began to glow gold. "Strike…" Donny heard.  
  
The Shadow Fox jumped into the air just in time. A huge gash and broken cement were below, right where he had stood. "Bad move slick." The pilot of the Liger said. It fired its double barrel shot cannon at the Shadow Fox, sending it, dented and smoking, to the ground.  
  
A monitor popped up in front of Donny, showing a laughing woman. "You know, for a kid you're the only one to ever come close to dodging my attacks." "Well do I get a medal or are we going to keep fighting!" Donny yelled back at her. "Well someone's in a bad mood." She said. "Go for the power component…" Jake muttered. He was badly injured. "Destroy the cables with Strike…Laser…" he said before closing his eyes and falling unconscious. "Grr… Your going down!" Donny yelled.  
  
The woman quickly fired the shot cannon at Donny, but he dodged it. "I have to make it jump." Donny ran with Shadow Fox into another hanger, hiding under the platform. He jettisoned the CP-13 for more speed. The Liger quickly followed and jumped of the platform. There was a large high-speed chase, dodging past large Zoids and jumping over gaps that had crumbled bridges. Donny fired his Vulcan cannon at the Liger's underside, but only managed to send it off its balance. The Liger fell to the crumbling ground, but quickly recovered and dashed back at Donny.  
  
"SUPER STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!" The woman yelled. Liger Zero X's claw slashed right past Donny, and Donny thought he had won with a Strike Laser Claw attack he sent at the neck of the Liger. But he was wrong. The twin blades opened, slicing off the Shadow Fox's right let. It let out a howl of pain and tumbled to the ground. "You monster!" Cam yelled at the Liger's pilot. "Well I see play time is over for Foxy Loxy." She said smirking. She aimed her shot impact cannon straight at Donny's power component. "Bye." Donny said to her, smirking.  
  
The Lightning Saix was standing right behind her, gun smoking. "No! NO!" She yelled. The Liger's power component was smoking in front of the Liger as her cockpit darkened. "Well… that's all I can do…" Jake said, going out like a light.  
  
The Gun Sniper ran after, finally catching up. "Yes! We won!" She yelled. "What do you mean WE?" Donny asked. "Well you and the Saga Team!" She said. She had a smirk on her face and her eyes grew wide. "Which now has a new member!" Se began to cackle and Donny sighed. He got up and walked over to the Liger. "This thing is strong…." Donny said to the cockpit. But Donny looked, and saw that she had escaped, without the Liger. Before they could capture it, the Liger was teleported up to a giant black War Shark.  
  
A Few Days Later…  
  
Donny, Cam, Jake, and Kristen walked through Margan Town, looking for some upgrades for the Zoids. They all laughed and Kristen crossed her arms when Cam teased about her Gun Sniper's speed. The Saga Team eventually found a shop that specialized in upgrades, and found something else…  
  
"They're perfect! How much??" Donny asked the store manager. He was a large, broad shouldered man wearing an oily hat. Donny, Kristen, Cam, and Jake were looking at various things. Donny had his eye on a blue Blade Liger, Kristen wanted the Master Missile 4000, Cam stared at a deflector shield, while Jake was leaning on an extra jet booster for his Lightning Saix. "100,000 creds for all of them." "Oh no! We don't have that mush money!!!" Cam said. "Well come back when you win some battles!" The man yelled.  
  
Outside…  
  
"I think we should go into Battle Mode 0982 for the first fights, so we can practice more." Donny said to the Saga Team, they were all resting in the local repair shop to fix Shadow Fox. "Well, we could also go into mode 0992 to cover more ground using one on one battles…" Cam added. "But your idea was better. We'll do 0982 when we get better." The four of them still thought about the battles, and how to challenge someone. A team entered the shop, all of them around their age. The Saga Team looked at them and smirked. Donny walked up tom them and held out his hand. "Hi! Were the Saga Team!"  
  
  
  
Next Time  
  
The First Real Battle!  
  
  
  
Saga Team Stats  
  
Rank: F  
  
Wins: 1  
  
Loses: 0  
  
Members: 4  
  
Donny Knowles  
  
Age: 16  
  
Money: 000  
  
Target Points: 7,000  
  
Zoid: RZ-046 Shadow Fox  
  
Weapons: Retractable Hardened Alloy Strike Blades, a Wild Weasel Unit, and Two Hidden Missile Pods with eight missiles each. Retractable and Rotating AZ30 mm laser Vulcan cannon, AZ 70mm Electromagnetic Net Cannon, and smokescreen generators. Also equipped for "Strike Laser Claw" attack.  
  
Jake Goldberg  
  
Age: 16  
  
Money: 465,000  
  
Target Points: 45,000  
  
Zoid: EZ-035 Lightning Saix  
  
Weapons: Twin forward facing Lightning Beam Cannons, Customized Strike Claws, and Teeth, And a High Performance Rotating Machine Gun.  
  
Cam David  
  
Age: 15  
  
Money: 10,000  
  
Target Points: 4,000  
  
Zoid: Command Wolf AC  
  
Weapons: Twin 80 mm Cannons, a CP-04 Attack Unit, Quad rear-facing smokescreen generators, and Hardened Alloy Strike Blades.  
  
Kristin Mahogany  
  
Age: 15  
  
Money: 30,000  
  
Target Points: 6,000  
  
Zoid: RZ-030 Gun Sniper  
  
Weapons: Forward-facing 80 mm cannon, rear-facing 144mm cannon, dual pivoting 3-barrel 40mm Gatling cannons, dual concealed 8-shot mortar rocket pods, and a CP-13 Wild Weasel Unit. 


End file.
